The present invention generally relates to a storage controller for controlling the input and output of data to be used by a host system, and in particular relates to technology of a controller and a storage device handling data of mutually different sizes in a storage controller having such a controller and a storage device to be accessed by the controller.
Known is a storage controller (storage apparatus) comprising a plurality of storage devices, and a controller for processing commands from a host system (host) and processing the input and output [of data] to and from a plurality of storage devices. The controller improves the reliability of data by adding a guarantee code to data from the host system. The controller inputs and outputs data in logical sub-block units upon accessing the storage device. Meanwhile, the storage device performs processing in physical sub-block units to the controller. When the storage device is a hard disk drive using ATA (AT Attachment) as its protocol, since the logical sub-block units (first block units) and the physical sub-blocks (second block units) will differ, a storage controller has been proposed for commanding the writing of data in the storage device in third block units having a size that is a common multiple of the respective units of logical sub-block units and physical sub-block units (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-195851).